A Harry Potter Story
by Chyna Rose
Summary: The trials of five guys with conflicting personalites trying to live together in a small apartment without killing eachother. Slash. Bewarned. It has taken on a life of it's own.
1. Chapter one

A Harry Potter Story

A Harry Potter Story

By Chyna Rose

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.I got the idea from a picture Black Rose drew.Eep.I've done it now.I've written a Harry Potter slash fluff story.I must be going utterly mad.I've also discovered that I like cutesy titles that sound utterly stupid.

Percy sighed as he slung the jacket of his muggle suit over his shoulder and tried to dig his keys out from his pocket.The keys to the two-bedroom apartment he shared with Ron, Neville, Draco, and Harry.At least with five of them living there, the rent was reasonable.Of the five of them, Percy was usually the last one home.And that meant that he usually stepped into pure pandemonium.With another sigh, Percy unlocked the door and went inside.

"The least you could have done was warn me!" Ron said, glaring at a shirtless Draco.

"How could we have warned you?It's not like we planned on it happening." Harry replied, adjusting his glasses."Besides, wouldn't you be just as squicked if we had told you about it before hand?"

"Yes… But that's not the point."

"Look, if you don't like it, you can always find another place to stay.It's not like we're gonna tie you down and make you watch."

"**That's **a torture we're saving for someone we **really** hate."

"Draco, that wasn't very nice."

Before Ron, Harry, and Draco could go any further in their three-way argument, there was a rather large crash from the direction of the kitchen.This crash was followed by a black blur racing from the afore mentioned space and Neville wielding a spatula.

"Come back here you stupid beast!"

The blur decided to head for the safest place it could think of; the top of Ron's head.The blur, or rather the kitten it turned out to be, dug its claws into Ron's scalp as Neville swung the spatula at it.Harry stopped Neville before the spatula could connect with either the kitten or Ron.Neville turned and glared at Harry while Draco recovered the hissing kitten from the wincing Ron.

"That… that… that thing!"

"What's Sera done this time."

"She ate the chicken marinating on the counter.I just turned my back long enough to find a can of cat food, and there she was.Eating our dinner.I swear she's the most impatient cat on the face of the earth."

Percy sighed as he dropped his jacket on the couch.Walking up behind Neville, he managed to wrest the offending spatula out of the younger boy's hands.Neville sighed and relaxed into the gentle embrace.Draco took Sera into his room, murmuring to here the whole way while Ron and Harry headed to the kitchen in order to survey the damage done by the hungry kitten.Yes life with these four was certainly hectic and tended to get on his nerves often.But as Neville calmed down in his arms, Percy knew that he'd never have it any other way.


	2. Chapter two

Premise: Percy, Ron, Neville, Draco, and Harry are adults and are flat mates

A Harry Potter Story

By Chyna Rose

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.There be slash within; ye be warned.Thanks go to Black Rose and her H-Boys pic.Please forgive me, I know less then nothing about motorcycles.

"Sera!Get away from there." Scolded Harry as he picked up the kitten.Sera didn't like being pulled away from her explorations in such an undignified manner.She voiced her complaints –loudly- to the boyfriend of her owner."You know you're not allowed on the counter."

Draco walked in and plucked the protesting Sera out of the unresisting arms of the love of his life with a kiss.Thus freed of his bundle, Harry returned to unpacking the groceries.Draco stroked his pet, listening to her resounding purr, as he watched Harry work. 

"You could help instead of just watching, you know."

"I am helping.I'm keeping Sera out of your hair, and off the counter."

Harry said nothing to this; continuing his task under his boyfriend's loving gaze.

"So, what's happening tonight?"

"Nothing much.Ron's going to be at Hermione's tonight.Percy's working late, and Neville's probably going to stop there and drag him out of the office for dinner."

"So it's just us tonight…"

"Yeah.I figured we could go out and eat down by Trafalgar's Square."

"Pub crawl?"

"More like a bit of club hopping.We're on call tonight, so we have to be careful about how much we drink.Besides, I just don't feel like getting smashed."

"Any idea on where you want to go?"

"I just figured we'd cruise around and see what caught our eye."

"Sounds like a plan.We taking the Shadow?"

"What else would we take?"

"When do you want to get going?"

"As soon as you feel like it."

"I'm going to go change."

"What is it with you and black leather?"

"Oh, like **you're** complaining."

Sera paused in her grooming to watch as her owner left the room with his lover in tow.She thought that these humans were silly.But she was training them well, and they were **hers** and hers alone.Sera jumped up on the forbidden counter and began to eat the cheese Harry had left out in his horny distracted state.

@----- The End?

Chyna:Right now, Sera's a normal cat.Who doesn't think that our pets train us as much as we train them, please raise your hand.Now go watch your/someone's cat or dog.As for what Harry and Draco do for a living, you're going to have to wait for the first installment of DMLE; Division Six.Coming soon to a fan site near you. 


	3. Chapter three

Premise: Percy, Ron, Neville, Draco, and Harry are adults and are flat mates

A Harry Potter Story

By Chyna Rose

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter other than Sera and Sara.Sera made her first appearance in A Harry Potter Story, chapter one.Sara made hers in DMLE; Division Six, chapter one.

"I don't believe this!Not another one."

"Ron, she's harmless.Besides, it's not like we do this often.In fact the last time we did this was when Draco got Sera."

Ron sighed, realizing that he would not win this fight.The 'she' in question was seated on the floor among a collection of paper and crayons.'She' was blissfully using those crayons to draw elaborate pictures that only a six year old could understand and humming an old nursery rhyme softly.

"Ron," began Draco.He stopped and cast a glance over at the small figure trying to draw his boyfriend into the task of coloring.He pulled Ron into the kitchen and began again."Ron, she's not going to stay here forever.Just until we find a better place for her."

"But she's a…"

"We know.Look, it will only be for a few weeks; just until we can find a safe place for her."

"But…"

"Ron, you can put up with it.And if you can't, you can always move in with your girlfriend, your sister, one of your other brothers, or even back in with your parents.Or you could even do the radical thing of getting your own apartment." 

"You don't like me, do you?"

"What was your first clue?But seriously, Ron, Sara **has** to stay here.There's a monster after her, and she needs protection." 

"Protection from what?"

"It's classified."

Ron nearly collapsed as the impact of Draco's statement hit him.In the silence, they could hear counting from the other room.Sara ran into the kitchen and skidded to a halt in front of Ron and Draco.Mischief glimmered in her pale eyes.

"Wanna play hide and seek?Harry's it."

With that, Sara was off again.She flitted around the room, looking for a good place to hide.Just as Harry announced that he was coming, she dove into the pantry.Harry entered soon after.

"You didn't happen to see…"

"Now, now.That would be cheating."

"Just as long as she's in the apartment.Aside from the fact that the rest of the building isn't warded, Sara's bound to attract some attention; even here."

"What are you going to tell Neville and Percy?And what are you doing?"

"Looking for Sara.And I'll tell them that Sara's here under our protective custody.Just like I told you." Replied Harry as he opened the door to the pantry.Sara smiled up at him from her seat on the floor.

"You found me." Sara exclaimed as she put her ghostly hand in his.Harry led her back out to the living room.Draco watched them go with a smile.Despite the trouble the small ghost was bound to –and had– caused, she would do them some good in the end.


	4. Chapter four

A Harry Potter Story

By Chyna Rose

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter other than Sera, Sara, and the restaurant/club Dark Innocence. Along with Sara, Dark Innocence makes its debut in DMLE: Division 6.  

The phone rang in the near empty apartment.  Sara got up from where she was coloring (one of the few things she, Harry, and Draco agreed on for her to do).  Let it not be said that she didn't try to answer it, but there's only so much a six-year-old ghost can do.  As the phone continued to ring, Draco ran out of the bathroom dripping water on the carpet. He picked up the handset without any thought to his lack of clothing.   

Draco was so busy yelling at the pratt at the other end of the line, that he didn't notice the door open.

"Draco!   I didn't want to see your naked arse in the broom shed at school.  I didn't want to see it in the bathroom while you and Harry were snogging.  And I especially don't want to see it in my living room!"

"Your living room?" Harry asked from his post in the bathroom doorway.  He had had the presence of mind to wrap a towel around his slender waist. Unfortunately (or fortunately depending on how you looked at it) terry cloth was really bad at hiding Harry's reaction to his nude boyfriend. "Since when was this your living room? As I recall, you said you just needed a place to crash for a few days. And that was how many months ago?"

"Regardless of whose living room this is," Hermione said from behind Ron to a rather

startled (and blushing) Harry and Draco "It may not be the best idea to stand around naked in it.  Especially when the door's open and anyone could just peek right in."

Draco recovered quickly and smirked.  After hanging up the phone, he walked over to where Ron and Hermione stood in the doorway.  Ron backed away from him rather skittishly (Okay so he ran to the safety of somewhere else in the apartment.  Not everybody reacts well to a naked Draco seemingly advancing on them) as Draco reached beyond Hermione and closed the offending door.  It was only then he got the good sense to go and cover his lower torso. Both he and Harry disappeared into the bedroom to dress. And, after a relatively short amount of time, they returned in jeans and a tee.

"So what's the plan for tonight?"

"We were thinking about a pub and club crawl. Maybe even check out Dark Innocence. You've been there, so what's it like?"

"We never did actually get to eat there. Met up with Harry's aunt and uncle then got paged. Did you know that his cousin's getting married?"

"He is? Who's the hapless girl?"

"Miranda something. I was pretty surprised that **anyone** would be interested in Dudley, so I didn't catch the last name."

"So do you feel up to it?"

"Don't see why not. "

"Let's get going then!" Ron proclaimed with a happy shout and a short jump. The quarto filed out of the apartment. Ron had forgotten his earlier complaint and was now leading the way with a chant of 'to the tube' for which his girlfriend and his brother, whom they passed on the way out, (or in depending on who you were following) rolled their eyes.


	5. Chapter five

A Harry Potter Story

By Chyna Rose

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter other than Sera, Sara, and the restaurant/club Dark Innocence. Along with Sara, Dark Innocence makes its debut in DMLE: Division 6.  This particular chapter was written over a couple of hours during a rather weird World of Darkness game. Don't know where this came from, and I sure as hell didn't expect it.

Dawn came and went without any fanfare. At least none from a certain flat in a somewhat not well to do neighborhood in London. All five human occupants of this particular flat were asleep at the time the sun decided to rise. 

Noon came and went without any fanfare. At least none from a certain flat in a somewhat not well to do neighborhood in London. One of the human occupants was at work, another was at the market stocking up on food. The remaining three were still asleep, or rather they were still passed out.

By the time Ron, Harry, and Draco arrived home, they were completely pissed. A double date quickly degenerated into a boy's night out, and Hermione had left sometime between the third and fourth round. Considering the average blood alcohol level among the three young wizards, it was a wonder that they made it back to the flat in one piece.

Sometime around a half past three in the afternoon, Harry cracked open an eye and blinked in an effort to reduce the blurriness of the world. After a few minutes, his mind reminded him that the world was going to stay out of focus unless he put on glasses or contacts. The second thing his mind processed was that he was pressed against someone. Then came the realization that both he and the other body were completely naked. Thus came his second conclusion. He was in bed with his boyfriend. So Harry snuggled up to who he (rightly) presumed was Draco. Draco was slammed back into consciousness and returned Harry's advances. And their waking cuddle degenerated into what was slowly becoming a gentle snogging session. 

This woke, rather rudely, Ron who was having a not so easy time processing the various bits of information his nerve endings and mind were telling him. To say that Ron was hung over would have been the understatement of the century. He kept having a niggling feeling that something was simply Wrong with the picture. Then it hit him. 

Ron dashed into the bathroom before his stomach contents made an appearance. As he gagged, he tried to make some sense of what happened. He had woken up after getting completely sloshed. He had woken up after getting completely sloshed in Harry and Draco's bed. He had woken up after getting completely sloshed in Harry and Draco's bed naked. He had woken up after getting completely sloshed in Harry and Draco's bed naked with both Harry and Draco in it. He had woken up after getting completely sloshed in Harry and Draco's bed naked with both Harry and Draco in it who were themselves naked. He had woken up after getting completely sloshed in Harry and Draco's bed naked with both Harry and Draco in it who were themselves naked **and** apparently in a rather amorous mood. It was enough to send him into dry heaves.

Dinnertime came and went without any fanfare. At least none from a certain flat in a somewhat not well to do neighborhood in London. All five human occupants ate, or barely ate in some cases, their dinner in relative silence. Two of them were content to eat quietly, and usually did in any case. Two of them were still trying to recover from their night of debauchery. And the last one was silently trying to deal with what he thought had happened the night before even though he had no recollection of the night after the sixth shot of tequila. 


End file.
